Blood, Sweat
Blood, Sweat & Tears IV is the 24th cpv produced by SCAW. It is the 4th in the chronology. It took place on October 10, 2010 from the Rogers Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The card was comprised of 15 matches, including two in the Preshow. The Green Lantern and Spider-Man wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Card BSTIVSCAW_Championship.jpg|The Green Lantern (champion) vs Spider-Man for the SCAW Championship BSTIVIron-ManvsSupermanV2.jpg|Superman vs Iron-Man BSTIVLincolnvAnakin.jpg|Abraham Lincoln vs Anakin - Street Fight BSTIVHomervRobin.jpg|Homer Simpson vs Robin BSTIVInternetChampionship.jpg|Harry Potter (champion) vs He-Man for the SCAW Internet Championship BSTIVUltimateZeroOne.jpg|The Prince of Persia (champion) vs Ryu Hayabusa vs The White Ranger vs Mr. Clean vs Yusuke Urameshi vs Spock for the SCAW Zero-One Championship - Ultimate Zero-One Match BSTIVSCAWTagTeamTitles.jpg|Optimus Maximus (champions) vs Jack Sparrow & The Joker for the SCAW Tag Team Championship BSTIVDr._DoomvInuyasha.jpg|Doctor Doom vs Inuyasha BSTIVAllAmericans&GhostRidervAnimationEvolution.jpg|The All-Americans & Ghost Rider vs Animation Evolution - 3 On 3 Elimination Tag Match BSTIVHSESvClaus&Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy & Santa Claus vs The Holy Straight Edge Society - Gauntlet Match BSTIVLeatherfacevThomson.jpg|Leatherface vs Mick Thomson - Hardcore Match BSTIVShaqvLeBron.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal vs LeBron James Preshow Ivan Drago & Zod defeated The Oddities (Freakazoid & The Thing) in a tag team match. Zod pinned The Thing after a headbutt to the back of the head. War Machine pinned Captain Marvel after the Mortar Slam. Preliminary matches He-Man pinned Harry Potter after the He-Manator Slam to win the SCAW Internet Championship. Hellboy & Santa Claus defeated The Holy Straight Edge Society in a 5-on-2 Gauntlet Match. *Santa pinned Brother Jackson after a Jingle Bell Drop *Santa pinned Brother Vincent after a Slam to Hell from Hellboy. *Hellboy pinned Brother Jay after a Doomstone piledriver. *Santa pinned Brother Robert. *Hellboy pinned Lord And Savior after a Doomstone. Hellboy then sent him to hell. Mick Thomson pinned Leatherface after the Black Hole Slam on the announce table to win a Hardcore Match. Fred Durst interviewed Michael Jordan. Jack Sparrow & The Joker defeated Optimus Maximus (The Gladiator & Optimus Prime) to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship. Joker pinned Gladiator after a hard Irish whip onto an exposed turnbuckle. Gladiator and Optimus turned against each other. Gladiator would not return to action until Day of Destiny 2011. The Prince of Persia defeated Ryu Hayabusa, The White Ranger, Mr. Clean, Yusuke Urameshi, and Spock in an Ultimate Zero-One Match to retain the SCAW Zero-One Championship. The Prince grabbed the belt after punching Spock off the ladder. This is Mr. Clean's first match since The Great American Smash 2010. Anakin attacked Harry Potter backstage. Hollywood (Kobe Bryant & David Beckham) came out to insult Canada but Steve Nash & Wolverine confronted them and it turned into a tag team match. Nash pinned Kobe after the Game Winner. Sandman gave Kobe a Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Superman pinned Iron Man after the Speeding Bullet. Shaquille O'Neal pinned LeBron James after the Shaq Knife Powerbomb. LeBron attacked Mr. T who came out to taunt him. Abraham Lincoln found The Prince of Persia attacked backstage. Animation Evolution (Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric, & Kazuma Kuwabara) defeated The All-Americans (Guile & Captain America) & Ghost Rider in 3-on-3 Elimination Tag Team Match. Robin pinned Homer Simpson with a Crucifix. Homer continued his assault after the match. Anakin and Abraham Lincoln wrestled in a Street Fight. Lincoln appointed Max Payne as the guest referee but Anakin attacked him. Sub-Zero attacked Anakin. Anakin pinned Lincoln after the Death Star Driver. Avril Lavigne and Amy Lee brawled backstage. Inuyasha pinned Doctor Doom after a DDT onto a steel chair. Doctor Doom, Venom, and Optimus Prime attacked Inuyasha. Main event The Green Lantern pinned Spider-Man after 3 Green Lights to retain the SCAW Championship. Results Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:Canada cpvs Category:2010